


an attempt

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [85]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “No. I don’t do children."
Relationships: Jenna Cameron & Michael Guerin
Series: quick little doodles [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	an attempt

**Author's Note:**

> prompt courtesy of christi who said a strange pairing and a baby acquisition

“No. I don’t do children." 

"Just this one time!" 

Jenna scoffed as she kept her arms crossed, refusing to even kind of seem open to taking the baby from Max’s arms. 

"And risk it dying on my watch? Absolutely not,” she said. Max gave her those big puppy eyes that stopped working a long time ago. 

“I bet if you-" 

"If you say one thing about maternal instincts, Evans, I will end you." 

Max rolled his eyes and held out the tiny baby that looked far too breakable. It looked more human each day which was only slightly fascinating. Turns out alien children were born with transparent skin. Try explaining that in the grocery store. 

"Please, Cam. You’re the only one who’s free,” Max said, “And, I promise, she’s really good. She’s just gonna lay there and Kyle has written instructions in her bag on how much to feed her and how often and there toys Michael made for her. You’ll be fine, I promise. One night. Please." 

Jenna wasn’t exactly sure why she ended up agreeing, maybe it was because she wanted Max to stop begging, but she very quickly regretted it when five minutes after Max left, it started screaming. 

"Listen, I think we’d both be happier if you stop crying,” Jenna told her. Babies don’t have any sense of reason, though, because she kept it up. “What do you want? Toys? Food? Sleep? What is it?" 

Eventually, Jenna decided this wasn’t something a human could solve. Nothing seemed to be working, it was just screaming, so she put the baby in a car seat and drove to the nearest alien’s house. She pulled up to Michael’s airstream and tried not to be too angry when she saw that his truck was there. Jenna grabbed the car seat and walked up to the door, banging on it until a very disheveled Guerin answered the door.

"It won’t stop crying,” Jenna said, thrusting the car seat towards his chest. He scoffed, rubbing his eyes before he took the car seat from her. Jenna watched as he put it on the counter and unbuckled the screaming child, laying her on his chest with a hand pressed to her tiny back.

“Did you try to feed her?" 

"Yes, I’m not stupid.”

“Did you change her diaper?" 

Jenna pursed her lips. "Okay, I didn’t think about that." 

Michael shook his head, bringing her to his bed and using his telekinesis to pull diapers from some hidden fucking corner. It reminded Jenna that he actually was the person that had her the most even if it was sort of a group-effort type of thing.

"It’s not my fault you lied about being busy,” she told him. Michael scoffed, eyes barely open as he changed her diaper with way too much ease. It was almost impressive, but she had no desire to learn.

“I didn’t lie. I haven’t slept in four days, I was trying to sleep,” Michael said, “But I guess that’s not gonna happen. I’ll take her.”

“Wait, no, I can do it, you can sleep,” Jenna insisted. He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow as the crying slowly began to turn off.

“Are you sure?”

“I was literally in the fucking military, I can handle a baby.”

“Those aren’t transferrable skills, Cam,” Michael laughed. She rolled her eyes.

“Sleep. I’ll just, like, call you if it starts screaming again.”

“Her name is Illiana,” Michael said. He stood up and brought the clean baby with him, walking towards her. She kept her eyes narrowed as he stepped right up to her. “Hold your arms out.”

“Why?”

“Because if you hold her like I know you do, she will cry,” Michael told her. Jenna threw him an extra glare before reluctantly listening to him.

He careful transferred Illiana to her arms, moving her elbow and her other arm in strategic positions to basically turn her into a large bed for the baby. Michael’s hands stayed on them both for a moment, making sure Illiana relaxed before slowly removing himself from the equation.

“See? She’s calm.”

“Why are you so good at this?” Jenna asked him honestly. He shrugged his shoulders.

“Instinct, I guess,” he answered. She rolled her eyes. She didn’t think there was anything instinctual about it. Even looking at her when she was calm and at peace, Jenna did feel any desire to keep her. Illiana wasn’t a nuisance, but she definitely preferred adults.

“Whatever.”

“Look, you can stay here. I can move the airstream and go sleep in the bunker and you can just call me up if you need me. How’s that sound?” Michael offered.

She hesitated before nodding. It sounded like the most help she was going to get. By the fourth time she called him up, Michael called Max to tell him never to give the baby to Jenna again. 

Oh, sweet victory.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
